


Montagmorgen

by shilothewhite



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilothewhite/pseuds/shilothewhite
Summary: Karin ist kein Morgenmensch. Leo kennt sie mittlerweile lange genug um sich davon nicht abschrecken zu lassen.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Montagmorgen

Montage waren scheiße. Montagmorgen waren noch beschissener, und Montagmorgen die erstens damit begannen, dass jemand den Kaffee leergemacht und dann keinen neuen Kaffee gekauft hatte, und zweitens mit einem langen Tag voller ungeschriebener Berichte lockten, waren der Gipfel der Unerträglichkeit.

Karin hatte schlechte Laune.

Außerdem war ihr heute Morgen beim Schuhe anziehen der Schnürsenkel gerissen, was sie dazu gezwungen hatte ihre nicht so bequemen Schuhe aus dem Schrank zu kramen, und jemand hatte sich auf ihren Parkplatz gestellt, was sie dazu gezwungen hatte zwei Minuten durch den Regen zu laufen. Und dann auch noch kein Kaffee. 

Karin hatte _verdammt_ schlechte Laune.

Sie riss die Tür zu ihrem Büro mit etwas mehr Schwung als beabsichtigt auf und Leo blickte überrascht hoch. Natürlich war Leo schon da; ihre Kollegin war immer vor ihr da. Um Punkt acht saß sie auf ihrem Platz, um fünf nach acht war sie damit fertig ihren Akteneingang durchzusehen, und spätestens um Viertel nach Acht war sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft – zumindest wenn sie nicht direkt zu einem Fall gerufen wurden. Leo war der Inbegriff von Routine und geregelten Abläufen, solange sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. (Karin gab ihr allerdings nicht so oft Gelegenheit dazu).

Am Anfang hatte es sie genervt; Karin war zu impulsiv um irgendeiner Routine etwas abgewinnen zu können und Leos Beharren auf bestimmte Abläufe war bei ihr je nach Tagesform auf Belustigung bis Irritation gestoßen. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich jedoch nicht nur daran gewöhnt, sie hatte es zu schätzen gelernt. Leos immer gleich bleibende Routine war etwas worauf Karin sich verlassen konnte; es war ein Moment der Normalität und vor allem Stabilität in ihrem sonst sehr chaotischen Leben. 

„Morgen.“

Wie zu erwarten schob Leo gerade diverse Dokumente und Briefe wieder zurück in eine ihrer Ablagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Dann machte sie sich daran ihre Mails zu checken, nicht ohne erst die Maus in eine bestimmte Position zu schieben und dann die Tastatur geradezurücken – auch das eine Geste die Karin mittlerweile sehr vertraut war. Sie war sich nicht mal sicher ob Leo überhaupt bewusst war dass sie das jeden Morgen tat.

Normalerweise rang ihr das ein Lächeln ab; heute ging es ihr einfach nur auf die Nerven.

„Morgen“, knurrte Karin nicht unbedingt freundlich zurück und warf ihre Jacke auf den Aktenschrank hinter sich, ohne sich mit dem Kleiderständer aufzuhalten. Irgendwas fegte sie dabei vom Schrank und es klirrte leise. Karin stöhnte entnervt auf, als sie sich danach bückte und es aufhob.

„Was zur Hölle sucht der Locher bei den fertigen Akten?!“

Leo zuckte kurz zusammen als sie Karins Ton hörte und zog dann entschuldigend die Schultern hoch. „Hab ich gestern vermutlich vergessen, sorry.“ Karin ignorierte die Entschuldigung und schaute den Locher weiter böse an, während sie darüber nachdachte wie glaubhaft sie einen plötzlichen Krankheitsfall vortäuschen könnte, um einfach wieder nach Hause gehen zu können.

„Wenn du weiter so starrst kann der Locher sich zur Ruhe setzen, bei dem Blick sind technische Hilfsmittel überflüssig“, kommentierte Leo schließlich belustigt, und Karins heute ohnehin schon sehr strapazierte Geduldsfaden riss.

„Deinen Humor kannst du dir gleich in ein ganz anderes Loch schieben!“, schnauzte sie ihre Kollegin an und warf den Locher mit Schwung auf ihren Tisch zurück. Der landete zielgenau auf der dort liegenden Akte, schob sie halb vom Tisch und nutzte den restlichen Schwung aus um den Stifthalter umzuschmeißen. Karin biss die Zähne zusammen, murmelte etwas das definitiv mindestens eine Verwünschung enthielt und widerstand dem kindischen Impuls einfach alles mit dem Arm von ihrem Schreibtisch zu fegen.

Stattdessen beschränkte sie sich darauf sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen zu lassen und die auf ihrem Tisch liegende Akte mit dem Locher mit einem Blick zu betrachten, als ob besagte Akte (oder der Locher) persönlich an allem Übel der Welt Schuld hatte. Oder zumindest an Karins ganz persönlichem Montagmorgen Armageddon, was wenigstens teilweise der Wahrheit entsprach. 

Als sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder aufsah war der Platz ihr gegenüber leer. Karin spürte wie sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihre schlechte Laune an Leo auszulassen; ihre Kollegin konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür, dass dieser Montag es besonders darauf angelegt hatte sie zu ärgern. Sie teilten sich das Büro immerhin, und der Gedanke, dass Leo sich genötigt gefühlt hatte vor ihr aus ihrem eigenen Büro zu fliehen, lag ihr schwer im Magen. Karin stützte den Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich seufzend die Augen.

Als die Tür kurz darauf wieder aufging holte sie einen Moment tief Luft, bevor sie sich wieder gerade aufrichtete und hochschaute.

„Tut mir Leid.“

Leo erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, die Kaffeetasse auf halbem Weg zum Schreibtisch, und blickte auf. Karin brauchte einen Moment bis sie realisierte, dass Leo nicht zu ihrem eigenen Platz gegangen war, sondern direkt vor ihr stand, die Tasse immer noch halb in der Luft und mit einem fragenden Blick. 

„Was tut dir Leid?“ In Leos Stimme klang kein Anflug von Gereiztheit mit, sondern ehrliche Verwunderung. _Dass du immer so weit weg von mir sitzt,_ schoss es Karin ungewollt durch den Kopf, während sie bemerkte, dass Leos Augen auf die Entfernung noch viel blauer wirkten als sonst. Sofort verdrängte sie den Gedanken wieder. 

„Dass ich dich so angefaucht habe“, antwortete sie stattdessen nach einem Moment und verzog reumütig das Gesicht. Leo lachte und stellte die Kaffeetasse endlich ab, während sie amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, ohne Karins kurzen Aussetzer bemerkt zu haben.

„Karin…wir arbeiten mittlerweile seit zwei Jahren zusammen. Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte in all der Zeit nicht gelernt mir nichts zu Herzen zu nehmen was du vor deinem ersten Kaffee sagst? Vor allem an einem Montag?“ Sie grinste immer noch, als sie zu ihrem Platz zurückging, und bedachte Karin mit einem halb belustigten, halb herausfordernden Blick.

_Oh._ Offenbar hatte Karin selbst auch mehr Routine entwickelt als ihr bewusst war, wenn auch eher im negativen Sinne. Sie lächelte entschuldigend in Leos Richtung und versuchte die Wärme zu ignorieren, die in ihr aufstieg bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Leo sie mittlerweile so gut kannte. Sie konnte es eigentlich nicht leiden so transparent zu sein, aber das Wissen, dass sie selbst mehr oder weniger ein Teil von Leos Routine geworden war, fühlte sich irgendwie schöner an als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Leo hatte sich inzwischen wieder ihrem eigenen Computer zugewandt und war dabei die vor ihr liegende Akte in einen Bericht zu fassen. Karin beobachtete sie einige Sekunden gedankenversunken und lächelte leicht, als Leo ebenfalls genervt seufzte während sie eine Seite umblätterte. Es war beruhigend zu wissen dass selbst die eiserne Arbeitsmoral ihrer Kollegin an einem Montagmorgen an ihre Grenzen stieß.

Sie zog ihre eigene Akte wieder zu sich heran und seufzte schicksalsergeben, während sie einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Der Geschmack traf sie so unvorbereitet, dass sie sich beinahe verschluckt hätte, und Karin räusperte sich, während sie erst die Tasse und dann Leo ungläubig anstarrte.

„Das ist…Kaffee“, stellte sie überrascht fest, und Leo blickte auf. „Ja? Was hast du denn erwartet, Waschwasser?“ Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten schien sie ehrlich verwirrt von Karins Aussage zu sein. „Ja...also nein, klar ist das Kaffee. Aber es ist... _Kaffee_.“ Sie betonte das letzte Wort besonders. „Der _schmeckt_ nach Kaffee“, schob sie hinterher.

Die Aussage war ebenso wahr wie überraschend. Im Präsidium mangelte es selten an Kaffee, (andernfalls käme es vermutlich innerhalb weniger Stunden zu sehr unschönen Szenen), aber was sie für gewöhnlich tranken hatte mit Kaffee gerade mal einige grundsätzliche Gemeinsamkeiten: er war flüssig (immer), er war koffeinhaltig (für gewöhnlich), und er war heiß (im besten Fall). Was Karin hingegen gerade getrunken hatte verdiente ausnahmsweise tatsächlich den Namen Kaffee, und wenn sie ehrlich war sogar das Prädikat „gut“.

Leo lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und lachte leise, während sie Karin mit einem warmen aber amüsierten Blick bedachte.

„Nachdem du den Locher beinahe ins Jenseits befördert hast, nur weil er existiert, dachte ich, ich fahr mal lieber die schweren Geschütze auf. Das ist nicht der übliche Kaffee, sondern der Geheimvorrat vom Chef unten aus dem Schrank wo die ganzen Schüsseln stehen. Ich schätze er dachte da findet ihn niemand, weil da nie jemand dran geht, aber dafür kenn ich ihn einfach schon zu lange.“

Karin schmunzelte und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Meinst du nicht der ist wenig begeistert wenn du ihm seinen Kaffee klaust?“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie mit ihrem Stift spielte und Karins Schmunzeln erwiderte. „Ach der wirdˋs überleben. Harte Zeiten erfordern harte Maßnahmen.“ Sie zog kurz beide Augenbrauen bei dem letzten Teil ihres Satzes hoch und grinste spitzbübisch.

Karin hoffte inständig, dass die Hitze die sie durchströmte sich nicht auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. Dass sie Leo möglicherweise sympathischer fand als es sich für eine Kollegin gehörte, damit hatte sie sich mittlerweile arrangiert und gelernt damit umzugehen, aber immer wenn Leo spontan ein solches Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag legte fiel es ihr schwer ihre Reaktion zu verbergen.

Sicherheitshalber nahm sie noch einen Schluck bevor sie antwortete. „Harte Zeiten, hm?“. Karin widerstand der Versuchung ihr zuzuzwinkern und begnügte sich mit einem schelmischen Blick, während sie versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Diesmal war es Leo die den Blick abwandte. Für einen Moment glaubte Karin eine leichte Röte auf dem Gesicht ihrer Kollegin zu sehen, aber sie war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass sie sich das auch eingebildet haben konnte.

„Du schienst echt schlechte Laune zu haben“, meinte Leo schließlich beinahe entschuldigend, und Karin sah die Unsicherheit in ihren Blick zurückkehren. Verdammt. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt Leo zu sehr in die Ecke zu drängen, sie hatte nur der Gelegenheit nicht widerstehen können Leo auch ein wenig zu necken.

„Hatte ich auch“, gab Karin offen zu, um die Situation wieder zu entschärfen, und Leos Schultern entspannten sich etwas. Sie warf einen Karin einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Bildschirm zu. Karin betrachtete sie einen Moment lang und lächelte dann sanft.

„Danke.“

Diesmal war Leos Blick warm und das Lächeln echt. „Gern geschehen.“ Sie wandte sich erneut ihrem Bildschirm zu und begann zu tippen, und Karin schlug endlich ihre eigene Akte auf und begann mit der Arbeit.

Montagmorgens Akten wälzen zu müssen würde sicherlich niemals zu ihren Lieblingsaktivitäten gehören, dachte Karin bei sich, aber es gab durchaus Lichtblicke. Einen Lichtblick um genau zu sein.

Ihre schlechte Laune war wie weggeblasen. 


End file.
